Aku Cinta cinta cinta cinta Sensei!
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Sebagai seorang guru muda yang tampan, sosok tegasnya terlihat begitu keren di mata para murid. Wajar untuknya diidolakan. Tapi menghadapi pernyataan cinta hampir setiap hari bukanlah sesuatu yang seorang guru harapkan. Hal ini justru melelahkan. Satu murid laki-laki pirang tidak jerah untuk menembaknya walaupun terus ditolak. Naruto datang lagi dan datang lagi. NaruSasu. BL.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasu

Yaoi, Handjob, Rape, OOC, Typo(s), GJ, Dll.

….

…

"Sasuke-Sensei… aku mencintaimu."

Bibir merah itu bergetar –bahkan setelah berhenti berucap, pipinya memerah hingga ke telinga, matanya basah, dan pupil itu dengan malu-malu melirik beberapa kali pada sosok di hadapannya.

Semilir angin berhembus membelai dedaunan. Di belakang gedung sekolah, tak terhitung hal ini terjadi berulang kali.

Bibir datar itu menghela nafas kecil. Menghadapi anak SMA yang masih di bawah umur, ini harus membuatnya sabar. Sasuke adalah orang dewasa disini, dengan puluhan pengalaman menolak pernyataan cinta, ia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan gadis kecil ini.

"Terimakasih. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Gadis yang dari tadi menunduk sambil meremas roknya itupun mendongak. "Jadi Sensei?"

Sasuke dapat melihat binar harapan dari mata itu. Tapi ia tidak dapat luluh, bahkan dengan ekspresi memelas gadis seimut itu sekalipun… karena ia sudah banyak mendapatkannya. "Sensei senang, tapi tidak mungkin untuk Sensei membalasnya." Tolaknya dengan kalimat pilihan terbaik untuk mewakili terus terangnya. Sebagai seorang guru, ia tidak ingin dibenci oleh muridnya.

Bahu kecil si Gadis bergetar, remaja itu terlihat rapuh ketika menangis, tapi tidak ada perubahan ekspresi di wajah tampan yang datar itu. Bukannya Sasuke kebal karena saking terbiasanya. Tapi inilah yang memang harus dilakukan. Berhubungan dengan muridnya sendiri adalah mustahil. Terutama ia tidak memiliki ketertarikan tentang ini.

Hanya dapat memberikan senyuman tipis, mendekatinya lalu menepuk kepala Si Gadis. "Kamu mengertikan?" Tanyanya, untuk meyakinkan jika siswi itu tidak menjadi marah padanya.

"Tapi aku ingin diperhatikan oleh Sensei." Gumam si Siswi memelas dengan isak tangis.

Gadis itu jujur. Siapa juga yang tidak ingin diperhatikan oleh guru muda yang tampan?

Sasuke menepuk kepalanya lagi. "Sensei akan memperhatikanmu –jika kau menjadi murid yang baik dan rajin." Suaranya membujuk, terdengar menentramkan walau sebenarnya masih terdengar kaku untuk bernada ramah.

Si gadis tidak terlalu memaksa walaupun telah ditolak. Banyak teman-temannya yang lain juga telah menyatakan cinta pada Sensei satu ini, sosok dewasa yang tampan dan keren, belum lagi pintar dan selalu terlihat tenang juga sangat memikat –jadi siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta karenanya? Tidak membuat mereka rugi, walaupun ditolak mereka tetap merasa akan lebih baik untuk mengungkapkannya.

Meski agak kejam, Sasuke-sensei tetap adalah idola mereka.

Kepala Gadis itu akhirnya mengangguk. Menyeka air matanya, dan tersenyum dengan mata merah yang basah. "Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti, Sensei bersedia membantumu." Tambahnya. Sebagai guru yang baik memang sudah tugasnya untuk membantu muridnya. Dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan studi mereka terganggu olah masalah seperti ini.

Gadis itupun menunduk hormat untuk berpamitan sebelum berlari pergi.

Sasuke melirik kepergian sosok gadis itu sebelum menghela nafas. Dirinya hanya guru matematika disini, tapi berapa kali dalam seminggu… selalu ada murid yang berkata cinta padanya. Hal ini membuat perasaannya buruk karena sering membuat muridnya menangis.

Mereka masih di bawah umur. Untuk memahami apa yang mereka katakan tentang 'cinta', Sasuke bahkan sangat meragukannya. Sebagai guru, memiliki wajah tampan dengan penampilan menunjang, tidak heran jika mereka menyalah artikan perasaan kagum sebagai cinta.

Seperti kebanyakan dari guru matematika yang lain, Sasuke adalah sosok yang tegas. Sangat pintar namun agak bersikap dingin. Sasuke bahkan tidak ragu memberikan hukuman pada murid yang melanggar kedisiplinannya. Membawa penggaris di sisi tubuhnya seolah itu adalah _katana_ -pun ia sering. Tapi walaupun dia jahat sekalipun… mereka semua masih menyukainya.

Sepertinya mereka menganggap jika semua sikap itu membuatnya keren. Apa semua siswi di sekolah ini masokis?

Kaki panjangnya melangkah untuk kembali mamasuki gedung. Tapi belum sempat tiba, di balik tembok… sesosok anak berambut pirang bersandar di dinding, bayangan hitam gedung membuat keberadaannya agak tersamar.

Sasuke menatapnya tanpa bersuara. Anak itu bangkit sendiri dan berdiri di depannya.

Tidak segera mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke terpaksa untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu. "Kenapa kau disini?"

Bibir anak itu menekuk cemberut. Mata birunya yang agak besar menatap Sasuke tajam, seolah ada yang pantas untuknya marah kepada guru ini. "Cck. Kenapa Sensei begitu populer?" Keluhnya. "Kenapa Sensei harus begitu tampan?"

Sasuke berkedip. Ia tidak dapat membedakan apakah ini adalah sebuah keluhan atau sebuah pujian?

"Harusnya hanya aku yang dapat mengatakan cinta kepada Sensei. Terlalu banyak yang mengatakannya membuat ucapanku jadi pasaran." Melipat tangan di dadanya dan menekuk mukanya berkali lipat lebih cemberut. "Kalau begini… aku harus mengatakan cinta lebih sering lagi, melebihi jumlah dari yang semua orang katakan." Berkata dengan tekad di matanya. Terdengar posesif dan naïf dalam waktu bersamaan, anak itu sudah memutuskan sendiri.

Mendengar perkataan remaja berambut pirang itu –tentu saja membuat kerutan di alis Sasuke.

Masokis satu ini!

Memang benar, dari berapa kali ia mendapatkan ucapan cinta dalam seminggu, yang hampir meledakkan rekornya adalah bocah laki-laki satu ini. Dan tentu saja Sasuke menolaknya berkali-kali juga. Tapi bocah ini tetap datang dan datang kepadanya, tidak berhenti-hentinya mengoceh dan membuat harinya berisik.

Dia bahkan bergender laki-laki.

Sasuke memaklumi jika para murid perempuan sering tertarik kepadanya, tapi bagaimana dia harus merespon jika dihadapannya laki-laki? Yang bahkan dimarahipun kebal, dia tidak terlihat akan menyerah.

"Jangan melakukan itu."

"Kenapa, aku kan memang mencintai Sensei. Dan biarkan semua orang tahu."

Keras kepala!

Sasuke tidak menghakimi orientasi muridnya, tapi ia berharap dapat membimbing muridnya ke jalan yang lurus.

Anak satu ini benar-benar keras kepala. Menyengir menunjukan deretan giginya yang putih, Bocah pirang itu bahkan sudah menjadi langganan hukuman 'pukul pantat'nya selama hampir setahun, tapi tidak kapok-kapok juga –malah mungkin ketagihan (eh?).

Akan menimbulkan salah paham jika dia selalu mengoceh soal cinta. Bagaimana jika Sasuke dituduh sebagai guru yang sesat? Atau bahkan pencabulan anak di bawah umur –muridnya sendiri! Jadi Sasuke melarangnya untuk mengatakan kata 'pasaran' itu, terutama saat ada orang lain disekitar mereka. Yeah, hanya sebatas itu… karena Naruto tidak akan patuh untuk segera menurut.

"Apa poinnya memperbanyak ucapan pasaran itu Naruto? Kau akan membuatnya semakin pasaran. Lebih baik kau belajar dan memperbanyak peningkatan nilaimu! Atau kau akan melewatkan liburan musim panas lagi selanjutnya?" Peringat Sasuke.

"Aku bersyukur dengan pelajaran tambahan di musim panas." Balas anak itu kemudian, menggerakkan kaki kanannya menggali-gali di tanah kemudian tersenyum "Jadi walaupun liburan panjang aku masih bisa bertemu Sensei." Suaranya ceria, mata birunya berbinar ketika mengucapkan kalimat yang terdengar terus terang namun terkesan polos itu. Membuat Sasuke silau.

Bocah satu ini!

Berapa usia anak ini? 15 tahun? Kenapa anak pendek ini kadang-kadang terlihat sangat menggemaskan?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuyarkan pikiran yang baru saja melintas, manatap lelah –bahkan dengan penjelasan panjangpun akan diartikan lain oleh anak ini.

Baiklah… terserah apa yang dipikirkan orang lain. Dia memiliki berbagai hal yang harus diurus selain kepentingan pribadi muridnya.

Sasuke kembali berjalan, dan anak laki-laki itu mengikutinya.

xxx

"Kau sakit Naruto? Laki-laki tidak seharusnya menyukai laki-laki! Lihatlah semua murid perempuan membencimu. Karena jengkel dengan usahamu seperti ingin merebut Sensei mereka."

Tangan tan itu mengepal erat, dan tiba-tiba meluncur pada pipi pembicara barusan dengan keras. Anak laki-laki berambut coklat gelap itu langsung jatuh membentur lantai.

Murid yang lain menonton dengan terbelalak. Pemuda berambut nanas segera menahan kedua bahu pihak yang memukul dari belakang, menghentikan amukan Naruto semakin menjadi.

"Lepaskan! Biarkan aku menghajar mulutnya yang seenaknya itu!" teriak bocah pirang yang ditahan temannya itu tidak sabar.

"Tenanglah Naruto! Atau guru akan segera datang karena kegaduhan ini." Peringat Shikamaru, yang agak kuwalahan menahan tenaga bocah yang lebih pendek dikunciannya.

Kiba menatap dengan tajam, "Aku memperingatkanmu karena aku peduli padamu brengsek!" pipinya sakit, dan semakin detik ia rasakan membuatnya semakin marah. Remaja berambut coklat itupun berdiri dan mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto. "Dasar sialan!"

"Hentikan Kiba! Bukankah kita seharusnya teman?" Ucap Shikamaru, menghentikan tangan Kiba yang terkepal untuk membalas pukulan Naruto.

Mereka memang teman sedari SMP. Walaupun mereka nakal dan kadang berkelahi, terutama Naruto yang bodoh juga jahil, mereka tahu Naruto keras kepala… namun setelah mengetahui Naruto menyukai Sasuke-Sensei yang notabennya adalah seorang laki-laki +dengan banyak siswi mengidolakannya, mereka tidak mempercayai itu… temannya seorang gay dengan selera yang begitu tinggi. Membuat Naruto tampak aneh di mata mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" Suara dingin tiba-tiba mengintrupsi.

Mereka bertiga tersentak dan segera menoleh, mendapati jika Sasuke-Sensei yang datang memergoki mereka.

Orang ini benar-benar berumur panjang!

Mata hitam itu melihat Naruto yang sedang di tahan Shikamaru, dan Kiba dengan pipi lebam yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak Sensei. Naruto yang tiba-tiba memukulku." Sahut Kiba mendahului, menunjuk Naruto dengan emosi.

Yang ditunjuk hanya merengut tidak senang walaupun Shikamaru sudah melepaskannya.

Mata hitam itu menatap kepada si bocah berambut kuning. Tidak terhitung berapa kali dalam sehari dia akan berurusan dengan bocah satu ini. Padahal dia bukan guru wali kelas, guru kedisiplina atau apapun yang bertugas menangani kenakalan murid. Tapi anehnya semua guru malah menyerahkan murid badung ini untuk ditanganinya.

Naruto memang pembuat onar. Dia sering kabur ke kantin, tidak mengerjakan PR, pembantah dengan nilai anjlok seperti anak idiot. Membuat guru yang lain menyerah.

"Lagi-lagi kau Naruto. Ikut aku ke ruangan!" Perintah guru tampan berambut hitam itu sambil berbalik pergi.

Naruto menunduk, berjalan dengan malas. Ia melirik Kiba dan memberikan pada teman sepermainanya itu jari tengah. Membuat Kiba geram dan membuat gerakan menyikut, ingin membengkokkan wajah menyebalkannya.

…

"Kau selalu membuat keributan." Keluh Sasuke, menghadapi muridnya yang nakal memang adalah cobaan rutin seorang guru.

Naruto hanya menekuk bibirnya, berdiri dengan mengistirahatkan tangannya di belakang punggung, seolah sedang upacara dalam bagian mendengarkan ceramah.

"Apa kau memang suka dihukum?"

"Kau suka aku menghukummu dan memukul pantatmu dengan penggaris?" Tanyanya lagi dengan gemas. Sasuke menggeratkan giginya, hah… dia bahkan sering kehilangan kesabaran dengan bocah satu ini.

Sasuke menenangkan dirinya dan menatap murid yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tersebut.

Naruto hanya diam, namun dipikirannya… ia membenarkan apa yang Sasuke-Senseinya tanyakan. Ia suka ditegur oleh Sensei-nya, mencari perhatian Sensei-nya, ia suka melibatkan dirinya dalam berbagai masalah dan membuat Sensei-nya menariknya ke dalam kantor, ia bahkan suka ketika Sensei-nya satu ini menjewer dan memukulnya dengan tangannya yang hangat. Intinya dia tidak keberatan apapun yang akan dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya, selama Sensei-nya itu memperhatikannya lebih dari yang lain.

Sasuke meraih gelasnya di atas meja dan meminum air di dalamnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa haus.

Wali Naruto sedang berada di tempat yang jauh, jadi setiap Naruto terlibat masalah… Sasuke tidak dapat memberikan surat panggilan, dan hanya dapat menghukumnya sendiri. Namun hukuman fisik seperti itu… tidak membuat bocah satu itu jerah, justru sebaliknya.

Kalau bukan untuk satu-satunya murid ini, Sasuke tidak mungkin memberikan hukuman fisik. Karirnya masih panjang untuk mendapati wali murid melaporkannya pada polisi.

"Sensei tahu kau suka membuat masalah agar Sensei memperhatikanmu." Gumam Sasuke. "Tapi yang justru sebenarnya… itu malah membuat Sensei semakin malas denganmu." Ucapnya kemudian dengan suara dingin yang sangat lelah.

Bibir Naruto menekuk maju mendengarkan perkataan Sensei tercintanya. "Aku hanya tidak suka, Kiba mengejek perasaanku terhadap Sensei." Beritahunya.

Sasuke menatap datar. Ia sudah hapal dengan alasan Naruto. Tapi hal seperti itu- "Bukannya kalian teman?"

"Aku tidak butuh teman yang bermulut tajam." Elaknya. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Bukannya Sensei juga bermulut tajam?" Sahutnya kemudian.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum gelagapan mengelaknya. "Ti-dak. Kalau Sensei berbeda."

Berbeda apanya?

Sasuke agak merasa kesal. Naruto mengabaikan pertemanannya, dan sibuk dengan kekeras kepalaannya yang tidak mendasar. Ia tahu pubertas membuat muridnya ini labil. Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah selelah ini dalam mengumpulkan rasa sabar dalam menghadapi muridnya.

"Apa kau bahkan tahu dengan yang kau ucapkan?"

Naruto yang dari tadi menunduk menatap lantai melihat vantofel hitam itu maju dihadapannya. Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke mendengus, tatapan matanya menjadi tajam dan menggelap. Kakinya melangkah lagi mendekati Naruto.

"Soal cinta? Heh!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengus dingin. Terasa sekali ejekan di dalamnya. "Kau hanya bocah. Tahu apa kau?"

Senseinya itu yang biasa tenang tiba-tiba merubah kosakatanya dengan sekasar itu. Naruto mendongak untuk membalas "aku tahu-" namun suaranya macet di tenggorokan setelah melihat wajah tampan di depannya mengeras. Tidak lagi datar seperti biasanya, matanya bahkan terasa tajam seolah ingin mencincangnya menjadi kecil-kecil. Membuat Naruto kembali merunduk tidak berani berlama-lama menatapnya.

Jarak mereka kini hanya satu kilan telapak tangan. Tubuh Naruto merinding, ketika merasakan jika bayangannya tertutup di bawah tubuh Senseinya yang menjulang tinggi. Hatinya berdebar, aura yang dipancarkan Senseinya begitu gelap dan dingin. Ia tahu jika Sasuke-Sensei akan sangat menakutkan ketika marah.

'Apa benar akhirnya ia membuat Sasuke-sensei marah?'

Naruto sedikit mulai takut memikirkannya, dia tidak ingin membuat Sensei yang dicintainya malah membencinya. Sementara jarak ini membuat dirinya tenggelam.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang dipikirkan orang dewasa soal cinta?" Suara dingin Sasuke merayap melalui lubang telinganya, menyentuh otaknya hingga membuatnya beku.

"Apakah itu cinta yang kau maksud?"

Sasuke menatap puncak kepala pirang itu, yang masih menunduk dan tertegun di bawahnya, memikirkan pertanyaannya.

"Apakah benar kau memikirkan cinta seperti cinta yang orang dewasa itu maksud? Jawab aku!" Perintah Sasuke.

Dan kepala pirang itu mengangguk dengan cepat. Yang dapat Naruto pikirkan hanyalah dia memang telah menyukai Senseinya itu semenjak dirinya datang ke sekolah ini. Ini sudah satu tahun semenjak dia memendam rasa. Jadi baginya tidak ada yang bisa untuk merobohkan definisi cinta miliknya.

"Nah… kalau begitu…"

Helaan nafas tajam menderu memasuki telinga Naruto, sisinya menyapu lehernya, Refleks menggigil dan geli hingga bahunya terangkat. Wajah tan-nya memerah. Dan Naruto tidak dapat menghentikan jantungnya yang sudah lari marathon, untuk semakin terbirit-birit ketika Senseinya itu semakin menempel padanya.

Sasuke manatap rendah bocah pirang yang hanya setinggi dagunya itu. Ia ingin melihat sejauh mana anak keras kepala ini dapat bertahan. Melihatnya berdiri tegak dan terus mengeyel selama ini cukup membuat guru manapun kesal. Sasuke tidak suka dibantah, terutama dengan bocah naif yang terus mengoceh tentang cinta yang masih sangatlah labil.

"Kau… juga ingin melakukannya? … denganku?"

Otak Naruto berdengung, ia berhenti bernafas beberapa saat, cologne mint Senseinya yang tercium jelas membuat seluruh tubuhnya begemuruh.

Naruto tidak kuat dengan tekanan ini, dan segera melangkah mundur. Ia menggeleng karena terlalu kebingungan untuk merespon. Jujur. Ia belum siap.

Tapi tidak segera terpisah oleh jarak dengan Senseinya, guru tampan itu justru mengikuti langkahya dan membuat Naruto terpojok di dinding.

Naruto mendongak, dan akhirnya manatap wajah Senseinya dengan mata lebarnya. "Sen-sei?" Cicitnya takut-takut.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam seolah memaku Naruto untuk tidak dapat kabur.

Tubuh Naruto yang sudah membeku, menatap mata hitam itu membuatnya beberapa detik seolah tersedot oleh lubang hitam. Bibir yang datar tersenyum miring. Tapi walaupun menakutkan, sosok itu masih terlalu begitu tampan dan mendominasi pandangan Naruto.

Kedua tangan laki-laki itu menghentak di kedua sisi kepala Naruto. Membaut Naruto kaget dan memejamkan matanya ketakutan. Dia pikir Sasuke akan memukulnya. Namun tidak segera merasakan sakit, Naruto hanya merasakan tubuhnya tertekan dengan aura yang dipancarkan Senseinya.

Sasuke melihat wajah itu ketakutan, seperti kelinci kecil yang digertak, membuatnya tersenyum penuh arti. Ia ingin menggoda murid nakalnya ini lebih jauh dan memberikannya sedikit pelajaran. Di dekatkannya wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah bocah dengan tanda lahir di pipinya itu. Yang otomatis membuat kepala pirang itu semakin terpojok menempel pada dinding.

Naruto membuka sebelah matanya, memberanikan melirik, hanya untuk menutupnya kembali karena tidak kuat.

'Apakah Senseinya ingin membuatnya mati berdiri?' Jantung Naruto sudah hampir copot ketika kedua tangan itu menghentaknya di dinding. Sekarang dia merasakan nafas hangat yang menyapu sisi wajahnya, dan semakin intens nafas itu mengenai bibirnya. Membuat tubuhnya beku, namun di dalamnya bergemuruh, seolah ingin membuatnya perlahan retak dari dalam dan jatuh berantakan.

Belum lagi jantungnya seolah mendobrak-dobrak berusaha kabur dari rusuknya. Tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak dan hanya kelopak matanya yang semakin menekuk dalam, mengantisipasi antara takut dan tidak sabar tentang apa yang ingin dilakukan Sensei-nya.

Sasuke mendengus, dan tiba-tiba melepaskan remaja itu begitu saja. Ia menjauh dari tubuh Naruto dan tersenyum mengejek. Merasa cukup puas dengan reaksi alami dari muridnya yang polos tersebut.

Sudah dia duga… bocah tetaplah bocah.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan sambil bernafas dengan lega. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas, akibat sensasi panas dingin yang dirasakannya tadi. Itu membuatnya hampir tidak bisa bernafas, karena harus menahan nafasnya ketika jarak wajah Sasuke begitu dekat.

Namun sekarang… semua tekanan itu lenyap, dan ia sadar tidak ada apapun yang telah terjadi.

Mata biru itu menatap gurunya tidak mengerti.

Wajah tampan itu hanya menyeringai, melihat mata biru yang lembab dengan keseluruhan ekspresi bodoh yang dimiliki bocah pirang itu. Rasanya cukup menyenangkan bermain-main sedikit seperti ini. Sedikitnya Naruto memang harus diberikan sebuah pelajaran, siapa tahu dia akan menjadi lebih tenang setelah ini.

"Sensei harap kau tidak akan berkelahi dengan temanmu lagi. Pulanglah sekarang!" Perintah Sang Guru mengusirnya pergi begitu saja.

Naruto memandang seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya. Namun tidak seperti biasanya yang akan langsung mengoceh, dia menahan mulutnya dengan mata ragu, kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan sedikit berlari.

vvv

Kiba mengernyit menatap bocah pirang yang duduk di seberang bangkunya, menyangga kepalanya, melamun menatap jendela dengan ekspresi bodoh.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu, makin kehari dia makin aneh saja." Dengus Kiba. Bibir pemuda pecinta anjing itu menekuk maju dengan kernyitan di alisnya. Dia memang masih marah dengan temannya satu itu, terutama Naruto belum minta maaf kepadanya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?" Tiba-tiba Shikamaru bertanya demikian, membuatnya mendelik tidak percaya.

"Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin aku khawatir dengan teman yang tidak bisa dikasih tahu. Aku bahkan meragukan jika kita masih berteman." Desis Kiba, mengelak dengan emosi ketika harus berbisik agar tidak didengar yang lain.

"Yaa.. siapa tahu." Balas Shikamaru malas.

Naruto mengangkat kepala dari tangannya. Agaknya dia mendengar pembicaraan tersebut.

Kiba melirik Naruto, dan merasa agak keki.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya. Membuat Kiba dan Shikamaru memusatkan pandangan padanya.

Ketika Naruto mendekat ke arah mereka berdua, Kiba terdiam, dan memasang sikap antisipasi. "Kenapa?" Siapa tahu jika Naruto ingin menonjoknya lagi, karena tidak pernah terima dengan apapun yang dikeluarkan oleh mulutnya.

"Aku minta maaf." Namun tiba-tiba bocah pirang itu malah meminta maaf.

Kiba berkedip beberapa kali, sebelum menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Naruto lebih jelas. Berpikir mungkin saja dia salah dengar.

"Aku salah karena memukulmu. Dan sejujurnya… aku masih berharap kita terus berteman." Kiba menyadari wajah itu terlihat lebih serius dari biasanya, namun suram seperti sedang memikirkan banyak hal berat. Atau apakah Naruto salah makan? Kali saja ramen yang dimakannya tadi pagi kedaluarsa.

Shikamaru menyenggol tangan Kiba yang ada di atas meja. Menyadarkannya dari keterdiaman untuk segera menjawab.

"A-aku juga. Kita masih berteman." Jawab Kiba kikuk. Biasanya jika mereka berbaikan tidak perlu untuk berkata dengan formal seperti ini, cukup dengan mood yang baik merangkul dengan kejahilan yang akrab -semuanya akan seperti tidak pernah ada apapun yang terjadi.

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya. Kiba menatapnya, dan sebelum dengan perlahan meraihnya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, dan Kiba menyengir. Agaknya senyuman Naruto terasa asing di matanya (?)

"Ini benar-benar pemandangan yang mengharukan." Komentar Shikamaru disela-sela drama kecil mereka. Dia tersenyum menyeringai kemudian berdiri dengan kedua tangan terulur menepuk masing-masing punggung temannya. "Akhirnya kita bertiga bisa bersama kembali. Mari berpelukan!"

Kiba _Speechless,_ sebelum menjulurkan lidah dengan gerakan muntah. Shikamaru memang pintar dan selalu memenangkan kejuaraan catur, juga pintar berbicara, tapi untuk mencoba bercanda sedikit saja –dia selalu terasa garing.

Bel istirahat berkumandang, menandakan jam istirahat telah usai. Dan kali ini waktunya pelajaran matematika.

Tiba-tiba Naruto dengan cepat menoleh kepada jam, dan mata birunya terbelalak. "Aku- harus pergi dulu."

Kiba dan Shikamaru menatapnya tidak mengerti, jika ingin keluar harusnya dia lakukan di jam istirahat tadi daripada melamun. "Sekarang kan waktunya Uchiha-Sensei Naruto." Shikamaru mengingatkan.

"Aku sakit perut. Ke toilet dulu ya. Daa!" Bocah pirang itu langsung memegangi perutnya, dan dengan cepat melesat keluar dari ruang kelas seperti jika memang sudah tidak tahan kebelet.

Kiba dan Shikamaru melihat satu sama lain. Bocah pirang itu pergi terlalu cepat, Naruto memang benar-benar aneh hari ini, yang biasanya berisik walaupun tidak mengobrol dengan mereka, hari ini dia hanya melamun lalu tiba-tiba meminta maaf dengan ekspresi OOC. Dan lagi… selama ini Naruto tidak pernah melewatkan jam pelajaran guru tercintanya. Dia bahkan akan berusaha mencari alasan untuk mendapatkan jam ekstra untuk bimbingan privat. Mungkin Naruto memang sakit perut hari ini.

Namun tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan, hari berikutnya Naruto mengatakan alasan yang sama dan langsung lari terbirit, dan hari berikutnya juga dia tidak ada, dan mereka tahu dia sedang tiduran di UKS.

Sasuke-Sensei yang lama tidak melihat batang hidungnyapun bertanya, namun mereka hanya bisa menggidikkan bahunya.

'Apakah Naruto memang sedang menjauhi Sasuke-sensei?' mereka mulai curiga jika sesuatu pasti terjadi.

Xxx

Alis hitam guru muda itu mengernyit, bibirnya yang datar semakin datar ketika tidak menemukan jawaban dari sesuatu.

Ini memang masalah tentang Naruto. Biasanya bocah itu tidak akan pernah absen untuk muncul dihadapannya. Tapi hampir seminggu ini anak itu malah menghilang dari padangannya, dia bahkan absen dari pelajaran.

Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya!

Naruto memang anak yang badung. Dan seharusnya sebagai guru dia berhak untuk memberikan hukuman karena keabsenannya yang terlalu jelas. Sasuke bertanya pada guru lainnya, murid satu mengikuti mata pelajaran lain tapi tidak dengan mata pelajaran Sasuke.

Apa-apaan!

Jelas Naruto sedang berusaha menghindarinya.

'Apakah ini karena sikapnya yang kemarin? Hanya seperti itu… apakah ia sudah keterlaluan?'

Sasuke yakin bahkan dia tidak menyentuh si bocah dengan seujung jaripun. Namun bagaimana mungkin dapat meninggalkan pengaruh psikologis besar untuk perubahan sifatnya?

Naruto ada dan semuanya bising, membuatnya sakit kepala. Namun ketika Naruto juga tidak ada semuanya hening, dia juga sakit kepala.

Bocah pirang itu pasti sedang kabur di suatu tempat.

Muridnya adalah tanggung jawabnya, akan menjadi buruk jika nilai Naruto semakin anjlok karena tidak ada kehadirannya mengikuti pelajaran, terutama sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas akan berlangsung. Dia harus menarik cuping telinga bocah merepotkan itu dan memaksanya menghafal semua rumus.

"Sasuke-san." Wanita berambut pink datang menghampirinya. "Ini! Format pengisian nilai siswa untuk ujian akhir semester." Sasuke menerima sebuah flashdisk yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya dan segera menancapkan benda itu pada laptopnya.

Sakura merapikan rambut pinknya ke belakang telinga. Sambil menatap wajah serius Sasuke yang sedang membuka folder penyimpanan. Semua tahu jika Sasuke memang sangat tampan, hingga otomatis wanita itupun ingin lebih mendekat kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Dimana kau menaruhnya?" Tanya Sasuke yang tidak berhasil menemukan filenya, karena terlalu begitu banyak data pada flashdisk Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. Tubuhnya otomatis menempel ketika dia harus meraih laptop Sasuke untuk meraih kursornya.

Sasuke tidak terlalu keberatan karena sadar akan lebih cepat jika Sakura yang mencarinya sendiri.

"Ini dia!" Sakura menoleh kepada Sasuke yang tepat di sebelah bahunya, hanya untuk bertanya "Mau disimpan dimana?"

"Letakkan di 'document' saja. Nanti akan kupindah sendiri" Jawab Sasuke.

Sementara Sakura masih berada di depannya, mata hitamnya melirik ke arah pintu, dan dia terkejut mendapatkan bocah pirang yang selalu membuat kepalanya pusing itu sedang berdiri disana, memperhatikannya, dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca.

Namun kemudian langsung pergi setelah tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan matanya.

Sasuke bertanya-tanya 'apa yang dipikirkan bocah pirang itu?'. Setelah ini ia harus menangkap anak itu dan menghentikannya dari kabur, untuk menggemblengnya sebagai ganti dari pelajaran yang dia lewatkan.

"Sudah." Sakura akhirnya kembali berdiri tegak, mejauhkan jarak mereka berdua.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tanya saja padaku jika ada yang tidak jelas nanti." Tambah wanita itu.

.

Xxx

.

Naruto menggeram.

Tangannya yang mengepal memukul pada dinding.

Wajahnya dilipat oleh ekspresi cemburu, lalu menghela nafas dengan tidak berdaya.

Naruto tidak percaya Sensei tercintanya berciuman dengan guru wanita berambut permen karet.

Sudah lama tidak melihat wajah tampan itu, yang diingatannya selalu memasang ekspresi datar seperti tidak berminat dengan apapun yang datang kepadanya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja tertarik dengan guru wanita berambut pink?

Ia melihatnya sendiri. Sasuke duduk di kursi belakang meja, sementara guru pink di depannya dengan menungging menghadapkan wajah ke belakang. Tepat pada wajah Sasuke.

Sungguh posisi yang kurang baik untuk dilihat siswanya.

Hal ini membuat dada Naruto menyempit, berdetak sesak dengan sangat menyakitkan.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri ia merasakan iri- cemburu, mengingat ia ditolak dan Senseinya lebih menyukai wanita –artinya tidak ada kesempatan untuknya mendapatkan hal semacam itu.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan menyelusuri koridor, lalu masuk ke dalam kelasnya untuk mengambil tas. Dengan lesu dia mengangkat tasnya ke atas bahu, lalu menatap pada kursi guru di depan kelas sejenak..

Pikarannya sangat sadar jika ia memang sengaja membolos pada pelajaran matematika, sangat tahu jika dirinya memang sedang menghindari Senseinya.

Naruto sedang kacau saat ini. Hatinya tidak tenang dan pikirannya selalu melayang kemana-mana. Seluruh tubuhnya bahkan tidak terasa enak. Padahal ketika ditolak oleh Sasuke-Sensei ia bahkan masih bisa terus bercanda.

Kembali teringat kejadian terakhir dimana Sensei tampan itu menyudutkannya, membuat perasaannya berkecamuk. Bukannya dia takut, tapi karena ia tidak dapat menolong dirinya sendiri.

Jika Sasuke sengaja menggodanya hanya untuk memberinya sedikit pelajaran, Naruto menyadari itu, mungkin orang itu memang tidak menginginkannya. Wajah lelah yang selalu ditujukan kepadanya membuat Naruto merasa sedih. Jika keberadaannya memang semengganggu itu, mungkin ia harus berhenti.

Apa yang bisa dilakukannya jika Senseinya lebih meyukai orang lain?

Dia hanya bocah untuk Sasuke. Gurunya itu tidak akan menganggap ucapannya serius. Terlebih Naruto sendiri sadar jika sikapnya memang kekanakan.

Jika dia terus bertingkah, mungkin itu akan membuatnya menyesal sendiri, ketika suatu hari Sasuke-Sensei akan segera mengabaikannya karena terlalu jengah padanya.

"Kau belum boleh pulang. Jelaskan! Kenapa membolos pada pelajaranku beberapa hari ini."

Naruto kaget dan mendongak. Ia di tengah perjalanan menyelusuri koridor, dan baru menyadari jika Sasuke-Sensei sudah menghadang di depan.

Matanya mengerjap sebelum sadar untuk merespon.

"Maaf. Hari ini aku harus pulang cepat." Naruto mengalihkan padangannya ketika menjawab. Ia benar-benar berniat akan pergi. Namun tangannya ditarik dan ia diseret ke ruangan kedisiplinan.

"Kau tahu ujian kenaikan kelas sebentar lagi, tapi kau malah membolos dan bersikap seperti ini?!" Suara keras Sasuke.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya untuk hanya dia mendengarkan Senseinya –Naruto sendiri memasang wajah yang tidak sedap dipandang. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Perutku sakit dan aku benar-benar tidak enak badan." Bantahnya.

Sasuke tahu jika murid satu ini memang suka membantah gurunya, tapi nada kali ini benar-benar tidak mengenakkan. Seperti jika Naruto tidak menghormatinya sebagai guru dan malah menyalahkannya.

"Aku tahu kau berpura-pura. Seseorang mengatakan kau pergi ke atap di tengah pelajaran."

Sasuke menatap kebekuan bocah itu yang berlangsung sesaat. Anak ini benar-benar berbohong. Dan dia merasa tidak seharusnya segan-segan lagi.

"I-itu- karena aku ingin mencari angin dan membuat perutku lebih baik." Alasan Naruto.

Orang lain tidak akan pergi terlalu jauh dari toilet jika mereka benar-benar sakit perut, akan membuat mereka juga malas untuk menaiki tangga ke atap.

"Aku benar-benar tidak enak badan. Aku harus pulang."

Melihat Naruto ingin segera pergi membuat Sasuke merasa semakin tidak dihargai. Dia bertingkah seperti itu dan mengabaikan gurunya?!

Sikap tak acuhnya yang bahkan tidak membuat manatapnya sama sekali membuat amarah Sasuke terpancing. Sasuke meraih bahu anak itu dan mendorongnya untuk kembali, agak membuatnya menyenggol meja.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini. Terus kekanak-kanakan dan tidak memperdulikan perasaan orang lain!" Bentak Sasuke. Murid satu ini benar-benar tidak menghargai usahanya sebagai seorang guru. Bagaimana Sasuke harus memikirkan masa depannya, nilainya, bahkan harus mengeluarkan usaha ekstra untuk membuatnya paham dalam menyelesaikan soal. Sementara harus memberikan waktu dan tenaga ekstra jauh dari murid-murid yang lain, tapi apa yang Sasuke dapatkan dari muridnya itu? Bukan kemajuan dari Naruto, bahkan kemauan untuk rajin belajarpun tidak? Bagaimana ia tidak kesal?!

"Memperdulikan perasaan orang lain?" Naruto balas membantahnya. "Sensei juga tidak melakukan itu bukannya!" Kali ini dengan menatap Sasuke secara langsung.

Anak ini seharusnya tidak memiliki hak untuk marah.

"Jangan membalikkan ucapan gurumu Naruto!" Telunjuknya menunjuk pada bocah itu. Habis sudah kesabarannya.

"Sensei tahu perasaanku tapi bahkan berciuman dengan Sakura- wanita itu."

Apa berciuman?

Sasuke menatapnya tidak percaya. Sepertinya Naruto salah paham tapi dia tidak seharusnya kurang ajar dengan menyebut nama gurunya seperti itu. Sakura juga gurunya. Bagaimana Naruto tidak tahu sopan santun untuk bahkan mengatainya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau cemburu? Tidak terima… karena aku tidak menciummu dan bahkan hanya menggodamu waktu itu?"

Walaupun dimarahi, wajah tan itu masih menunjukkan raut marahnya dengan kernyitan di alis, mata birunya menatap dengan tajam, kepadanya atau bahkan pada lantai di bawahnya.

Pikiran Sasuke berputar, namun tidak sanggup lagi untuk sabar. Kakinya melangkah ke depan, memaksa Naruto mundur, dan membuatnya terpojok di sisi meja. Sasuke berniat memberikannya pelajaran penuh.

Naruto menatapnya dengan tanda tanya ketika Senseinya itu meletakkan tangan di sisi tubuhnya.. "Sen-sei!" Pupil biru itu melebar, bergidik kaget ketika tangan Senseinya meraba selangkangannya begitu saja.

"Ahh…" Bocah pirang itu tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya dari kebingungan. Ketika matanya berusaha membaca apa maksud dari Senseinya ini, hanya ekspresi dingin yang terdapat pada wajah tampan itu.

Bibir tipis itu menyeringai –seringaian kejam yang cukup untuk membuat hatinya ketar-ketir, mata hitamnya yang tajam mengintimidasi –seolah menjatuhkannya pada lubang tanpa dasar, sementara tubuh yang lebih tinggi itu mengurungnya, tidak membiarkannya untuk lepas dari cengkramannya, memaksanya untuk menikmati sentuhan menggoda dari telapak tangan itu.

"Nnnah~ Sensei…!" Mengernyit dengan sebelah mata terpejam. Naruto dapat merasakan bagaimana tangan dengan jemari panjang itu merayap di selangkangannya, walaupun terhalang oleh celana seragamnya, ia masih dapat dengan sangat merasakannya… perasaan geli yang menyenangkan, di atas kulitnya, yang mengusap paha dalamnya, yang mencengkram kemaluannya dalam lapisan celananya dan memberikan pijatan ringan, membuat pinggang hingga kakinya gemetaran.

Naruto harus bersandar dan berpegangan pada sisi meja untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Semua indra perasanya berpusat pada sentuhan tangan Sang Sensei. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang mungkin dipikirkan Sasuke, sehingga tiba-tiba menyentuhnya seperti ini. Jantungnya berdebar semakin keras, keringatnya mulai merembes kemana-mana.

Wajah tan itu mulai penuh dengan warna merah. Sasuke dapat melihat sendiri bagaimana mata biru lembab, menatapnya dengan memelas. Membuat seringainya semakin miring.

Naruto mulai menjauhinya semenjak kemarin ia menggodanya. Sementara sekarang ia malah melakukan lebih. Sasuke berpikir mungkin Naruto akan takut padanya dan semakin menjahuinya.

Tapi Sasuke mendengus. Sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi segan-segan memberi Naruto pelajaran, ia bahkan harus melakukan pelecehan terhadap anak di bawah umur ini. Berharap saja jika tidak akan pernah ada orang yang tahu. Untungnya semua penghuni sekolah sudah tidak ada di hari menjelang sore ini.

Telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat. Dan suhu panas yang perlahan meningkat membuatnya tanpa sadar sedikit bersemangat.

"Aahh… stop…uh~" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemaluannya mengeras dengan cepat ketika digoda seperti itu, dan celananya mulai basah. Tangan Sasuke kadang mengusapnya dengan lembut, lalu memijatnya dengan kuat. Cengkramannya seolah ingin membuatnya mati berdiri.

"Kenapa?... bukannya ini yang kau harapkan? Disentuh olehku dan membuatmu senang?"

Kepala pirang yang menunduk itu menggeleng sekali lagi. Entah iya… entah tidak. Sasuke tidak peduli. Yang pasti ia ingin membuat anak ini lebih kacau lagi.

"Kau sudah basah Naruto." Suara merdu guru muda itu berbisik di telinganya, menggetarkan gendang telinganya. "Ahh…" Naruto bernafas semakin berat. Matanya terpejam sementara mulutnya terbuka, tidak sanggup menolak sensasi dari arah bagian sensitifnya. Sentuhan Sasuke membuatnya melayang.

Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya pada murid laki-lakinya itu, menempelkan dahinya, melihat dengan sangat dekat wajah bocah yang memerah dengan nafas berat. Mata birunya yang jernih seperti samudra memantulkan bias wajah Sasuke, mulutnya terbuka dan sering meloloskan lenguhan, air liur membuat bibir merah tebal bocah itu basah dan berkilap, hampir sanggup menggoda Sasuke untuk menciumnya.

Sasuke tidak menyangka, ekspresi erotis bocah di bawah umur tidak seburuk itu untuk membuatnya terpancing, sebagai orang berharga diri tinggi untuk melakukan hal serendah ini seharusnya ia merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi entah kenapa ia malah menikmatinya sendiri.

Tangan putihnya melepas pengait celana Naruto, dan menelusupkannya ke dalam celana dalam bocah itu.

"SENSEI!" Naruto memekik kaget. "NNaahh~" ia tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya untuk mendesah, dan mengigil ketika merasakan telapak tangan dingin itu meraba di kulit kemaluannya.

"Lihatlah… kau murid yang kacau. Kau senang disentuh oleh gurumu sendiri? Betapa nakalnya kau…" Sasuke merasa gemas dan mengigit telinga merah Naruto. Tangannya memijit dan mengurut penis Naruto yang hangat dan lembab oleh precum, meneliti dengan telapaknya bagaimana penis kecil sang remaja dengan pasti membengkak dan mengeras, kini terasa cukup besar untuk memenuhi genggamannya.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia suka melihat ekspresi bocah di depannya, yang tidak berdaya dengan mata biru berkaca-kaca serta diliputi kabut dengan siratan rasa memuja, hanya melihat kepadanya. "Aku tidak setengah-setengah lagi menggodamu sekarang. Datang saja jika ingin."

Naruto bergidik ketika jilatan lidah Senseinya memasuki lubang telinganya. Pikirannya yang sudah melambung tinggi semakin melampung, ia merasakan gelombang rasa nikmat semakin intens ketika Sensei menggodanya. Perutnya terasa melilit.

"Katakan! Kau murid nakal yang bahkan bermasturbasi dengan memikirkan Sensei?" Tebak Sasuke. Jika benar Naruto menyukainya dalam prespektif seperti itu, remaja ini pasti melakukannya.

Naruto langsung berjengit meresponnya, mata yang tadinya senduh langsung melebar. Sasuke menyeringai sinis, entah karena tebakannya benar… atau jika bocah itu benar-benar polos, bocah itu tidak menduga kalimatnya dan terkejut sendiri? Entahlah~ dia tidak terlalu peduli. Kemudian sengaja mencengkram milik Naruto kuat sebagai hukuman untuk murid yang tidak sopan.

Dan tiba-tiba

"Aaahhh…" Seluruh tubuh Naruto gemetar. Juniornya mengeluarkan cairannya membasahi tangan Sasuke, dan terus mengejan ketika masih dapat mengeluarkan semennya, bergetar dan mengigil. Kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Senseinya benar-benar sanggup menyedot hasratnya untuk segera keluar.

"Lihat seberapa cepat kau datang." Tangan kiri menyangga di samping bangku yang disandar Naruto, sementara mengangkat tangan kanannya yang belopotan lalu menjilatnya sedikit.

Dengan muka yang sangat merah, Naruto memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Tidak buruk juga." Menyeringai dengan tatapan merendahkan. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang tidak berpengalaman, walaupun tidak memiliki pengalamanpun ia cukup jenius untuk belajar dengan cepat. Ia orang dewasa disini, jadi hal seperti ini ia dapat dengan alami melakukannya. Walau tidak pernah dibayangkannya akan melakukan ini kepada muridnya.

Sasuke menjauh dan mengambill tisu untuk melap tangannya. Matanya melirik Naruto, yang masih dengan ekspresi melayang sementara pakaiannya berantakan.

Pikiran logis Sasuke mulai kembali. Matanya menunduk menatap tisu yang kotor, dan perasaan bersalah menghampiri hatinya. Ia seorang guru, seharusnya tidak menodai profesinya seperti ini. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia melihat Naruto yang menunduk sambil membenahi celananya.

Kemarin saja Naruto sudah menghindarinya, mungkin kali ini anak itu tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Ia menghancurkan citra guru baiknya sendiri. Yang orang-orang selalu melihatnya sebagai sosok yang tampan, keren dan pintar, ternyata ia juga dapat melakukan hal rendahan seperti ini.

Sasuke mulai merasa buruk.

Jika bukan karena Naruto yang membuat kesabarannya habis, ia tidak mungkin akan sejauh ini.

"Kenapa Sensei melakukan ini padaku?"

Walau sudah dapat ia duga, tetap dapat membuat jantungnya berjengit ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menanyakannya. Khasus pencabulan anak di bawah umur adalah pidana berat yang dapat menghancurkan karirnya. Walaupun ia tidak berbuat jauh sampai menyondomi –tetap saja ia tidak ingin imegsnya tercoreng. Sementara ia tidak memiliki alasan khusus, hanya karena kesal hingga ingin member pelajaran sedikit pada murid naifnya satu itu.

Mata biru itu menatapnya lurus, tapi Sasuke tidak dapat membaca ekspresi apa tepatnya itu.

Ekspresi kecewa kah? Ekspresi bingung kah? Naruto jelas membutuhkan alasannya.

Sasuke berpikir pasti Naruto sendiri tidak menyangka ia akan melakukan ini padanya. Terutama selama ini ia selalu menolaknya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Sasuke, namun kemudian mendengus seolah itu bukanlah apa-apa. "Aku hanya ingin melihat daya tahan bocah sepertimu, apakah sama kuatnya dengan kekeras kepalaan yang terus cerewet selama ini?" Mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Aku bukan bocah!"

Naruto merasa sangat kesal setiap kali dipanggil bocah. Seolah diremehkan, juga dijatuhkan dengan status 'bocah tidak cocok untuknya'. Membuatnya seperti tidak berkemampuan dan payah. Tanpa memiliki nilai.

Hal ini membuat Naruto merasa kesal, kesal dengan dirinya juga orang yang mengatainya. Padahal perasaannya nyata, dan dia berusaha mewujudkannya dengan segala cara. Tidak peduli apa yang lainnya pikirkan, dia akan membuktikannya!

"Bocah tetaplah bocah. Terbukti bukannya… hanya karena aku menggertakmu –dan kau mulai bolos berhari-hari pelajaranku. Mental lemah seperti itu akan sulit untuk menjadi dewasa. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi bocah sepertimu sepanjang waktu." Mungkin ini terlalu kejam untuk diucapkan. Tapi Sasuke sudah terbiasa sarkas.

Naruto mungkin akan membencinya kali ini. Namun tidak ia duga bocah pirang itu malah menghampirinya, menarik kerah kemejanya dengan kedua tangan, memaksa pemuda jangkung itu menunduk kemudian meraup bibirnya.

Sasuke terbelalak dengan serangan tiba-tiba Naruto. Ia berusaha mendorong bahu Naruto, untuk memisahkan bibirnya, tapi kerah bajunya dicengkram erat.

Naruto tidak membiarkan guru muda itu menjauh, dan terus menekannya pada ciuman. Sementara dadanya penuh sesak dengan perasaan campur aduk, Naruto ingin melampiaskannya. Sudah cukup dia terus menahan diri selama ini. Siapa bilang dia tidak pernah menggunakan kesabaran? Selalu sesumbar dengan perilakunya itu tidak semuanya benar. Justru ketika ia bersikap demikian Naruto sedang berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk tetap optimis.

Memangnya kenapa jika mentalnya lemah tehadap nafsu?

Hingga tekanan inipun membuatnya meledak.

Sudah lama ia membayangkan, bagaimana rasa dari bibir tipis ini? Dan ketika akhirnya terwujud, ia menggigit dan menghisap dengan rakus seperti sedang kelaparan.

Sasuke mengernyit, tangannya mencengkram lengan Naruto masih berusaha mendorong bocah itu agar melepaskannya. Tapi tidak segera melepaskan, bocah tersebut malah semakin menjadi. Lidah Naruto menggeliat ke dalam sela bibirnya, masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya dan mulai antusias menjelajah.

Sasuke tadinya ingin mengigit. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena merasa kasihan. Naruto masih muridnya sendiri, memberi hukuman pada muridnya hingga membuatnya lecet itu dilarang.

Tidak hanya sikapnya yang keras kepala, remaja pirang ini juga bersikeras dengan nafsunya. Menghadapi ciuman penuh hasrat dari anak di bawah umur ini membuat Sasuke mulai pening. Ia kira Naruto masih polos. Kenyataannya tidak disangka bocah itu selihai ini dalam ciuman. Belajar dari mana bocah ini? Rongga mulutnya seakan diobrak-abrik, hingga persendian kakinya terasa melemah.

"Puah~!" Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil melepaskan dirinya. Walau itu harus mengorbankan beberapa kancing kemejanya. Kakinya melangkah mundur sambil mengusap bibir basahnya. "K-kau-" Mendelik menatap Naruto. Tapi tersirat rasa bingung dan kehilangan kalimat untuk memarahi.

Naruto melangkah maju. Mendapati Naruto tetap ingin mendekat, Sasuke-pun kembali mundur, tubuhnya masih terasa aneh.

'Ada apa dengan ciuman Naruto yang seolah menyedot banyak energinya? Bagaimana bocah itu memiliki kemampuan ciuman seperti itu? Tidak mungkin ia merasa terintimidasi dengan bocah pendek ini! Atau mungkin dia bukan manusia?' Ini hanya pikiran Sasuke yang mengada-ada karena tidak percaya dengan keadaan tiba-tiba berbalik seperti ini.

"…jangan kurang ajar Naruto!" Peringat Sasuke dengan waspada.

Namun muridnya itu tidak menjawab. Mata birunya yang biasa kekanakan itu berubah menjadi tajam pada saat seperti ini. Tatapannya yang lurus terkunci pada Sasuke… membuatnya terlihat seperti singa yang kelaparan, sementara telah menemukan mangsanya, lalu mulai mengeluarkan air liur.

Perasaan aneh apa ini?

Di depannya hanyalah anak laki-laki pendek 15 tahun. Sementara ia adalah pemuda dewasa dengan tubuh jangkung. Tapi bagaimana bisa Sasuke mulai merasa takut?

Berbanding terbalik dengan kesehariannya yang tidak pernah berhenti berbicara, Naruto yang sangat diam dan hanya berbicara lewat siratan matanya itu… membuatnya menjadi terkesan mencurigakan, juga berbahaya.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka –anak nakal itu memiliki sisi seperti ini.

Sasuke melangkah mundur sekali lagi, namun karena saking tegangnya ia menginjak spidol di lantai dan tidak sengaja terpeleset hingga terjatuh.

"Ukh!" Punggungnya yang menabrak lantai terasa nyeri. Mata mengernyit yang sebelah terbuka melihat dengan waspada. Bocah pirang tersebut memanfaatkan kesempatan ini lalu menduduki perutnya. Hingga tidak memungkinkan Sasuke untuk bangkit.

"Mau apa kau?" 'Kenapa bocah ini sungguh kurang ajar? Bukannya membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri, dia malah menduduki guru yang seharusnya dihormati?

"Mau apa?" Naruto menyeringai dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tentu saja mau membalas Sensei."

"Balas dendam?" Dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi, Sasuke tidak terkejut jika Naruto ingin membalasnya, namun bocah pirang tersebut menggeleng.

"Aku tidak dendam." Sangkalnya. "Justru aku merasa senang dan sangat bersyukur dengan layanan Sensei. Jadi kini giliranku untuk membalas layanan tersebut. Tidak adilkan… jika hanya aku yang keluar." Naruto berkata dengan nada main-main, kemudian menyeringai dengan penuh arti.

Sasuke menatap pada muridnya itu tidak percaya. Sasuke pikir Naruto takut dengan perilakunya kemarin, jadi mengira Naruto akan segera ilfill jika ia melecehkannya, sengaja membuatnya kecewa, sengaja merusak citra guru sempurna yang mungkin Naruto kagumi. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Bocah ini… bahkan memiliki kemampuan untuk melecehkannya.

"Kau- berani?!"

"Tentu." Kakinya berjongkok dengan pantat menduduki perut Sasuke, sikap santai Naruto mengambil dasi Sasuke dan menciumnya dengan seduktif, lalu tiba-tiba mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Akan kubuktikan sekarang."

Berkali-kali Sasuke dibuat terkejut dengan sikap Naruto yang tidak pernah diperhitungkannya.

"Jangan mencoba mundur Sensei… nanti kau jatuh lagi. Muridmu ini hanya ingin menunjukan jika dirinya tidak sepayah itu. Dan aku membuat permohonan untuk merubah penilaian Sensei tentangku."

Kenyataannya Naruto memang tidak sepolos yang dipikirkan. Sasuke terlalu meremehkan muridnya sendiri. Tubuhnya bahkan membeku dengan tatapan intimidasi dari remaja itu. Sikap Naruto yang berbeda membuatnya seperti melihat orang yang baru. Sampai akhirnya ia sadar jika kedua tangannya telah terikat di atas, terhubung dengan kaki meja.

Sasuke terkejut dan menghentak-hentakkannya. Dasinya sendirilah yang digunakan untuk mengikat tangannya. Dengan gelisah mata hitamnya melirik Naruto, dan di bawah tubuhnya.. bocah itu tengah sibuk melepaskan sepatunya. Kemudian mencium telapak kakinya lalu menyeringai kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bersuara untuk saat ini. Pandangannya terpaku pada wajah Naruto, yang menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati jemari kakinya, membuat perasaan geli dan mengigil.

"a…"

Keringat merembes di dahi Sasuke, dan ia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri –berdebar tidak menentu. Dan panas yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya membuat sendinya melemah.

"Hen-hentikan!" Setelah medapatkan kesadaran kembali ia menoleh ke arah lain.

Naruto menatap pada sang guru tampan. Walaupun Sasuke menyembunyikan wajah ke samping bahunya, mata biru itu dapat menangkap telinga semerah tomat di sana.

"Hehe." Naruto terkekeh.

Sasuke menoleh padanya dan langsung mendelik, "Ini tidak lucu! Lepaskan sekarang!"

Kepala pirang itu menggeleng, tidak mungkin Naruto akan melepaskan Sasuke setelah sejauh ini. "Tidak perlu malu Sensei. Tadi saja Sensei tidak sungkan untuk membuatku keluar."

"KAU!" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Ia bisa saja menendang bocah di bawahnya. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak memiliki niat untuk itu. Rasanya Sasuke tidak ingin untuk menyakiti murid ini lagi.

Tahu-tahu Naruto sudah merayap di atas tubuhnya. Bocah pirang itu mencium leher putihnya, dengan tangan yang sibuk membuka kemejanya.

"Nn…" Dicumbu oleh muridnya sendiri, tidak pernah bahkan hanya untuk sekedar dibayangkan. Sementara Sasukelah yang lebih tua, seharusnya bukan dia yang menjadi pihak menerima. Namun entah kenapa ini tidak membuatnya risih. Jika saja ia tidak menyukai Naruto, dan jika saja reaksi tubuhnya tidak menerima sebaik ini perlakuan Naruto, mungkin Sasuke akan menendang bocah itu hingga rusuknya patah, dan juga membanting bangku yang menghalanginya. Atau malah ia tidak akan pernah terjatuh seperti ini, jika saja ia menjadi seperti dirinya yang tetap tenang dalam segala situasi.

Desiran perasaan aneh membuat Sasuke sadar, jika ia ternyata juga memiliki perasaan terhadap murid pirangnya yang nakal.

Bagaimana bisa? Ia seorang guru!

"Ahh…"

Naruto mengecup dadanya yang bidang, dan menghisap putingnya. Saphirenya berkelebat dengan penuh nafsu. Menatap tubuh sempurna yang terhidang di depannya. Mengecup otot-otot perus Sasuke, dan meraba pinggangnya yang ramping.

Sasuke dapat menemukan reaksi pada arah selangangannya.

Tangan tan yang tidak disangka cukup besar sebagai anak laki-laki tersebut mengusap sisi-sisi tubuh Sasuke yang telanjang, menyingkirkan belahan pakaiannya agar lebih leluasa. Terus bergerak ke bawah dan menangkup kejantanan Sasuke di balik celana.

"Jangan sentuh- emh~" Sasuke mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ketika kejantanannya disentuh seperti itu seluruh tubuhnya mengigil, dan ia juga dapat merasakan kejantanannya bereaksi. Ia menggeliat tidak dapat menahan kesensitifannya.

"Kulihat Sensei menyukainya." Naruto menatap wajah guru tampan itu yang mengernyit seperti menahan sesuatu. Yang pasti bukan menahan BAB. Sasuke nampak seperti ingin menolak tapi tetap tidak kuasa untuk merespon dengan baik, dan ekspresi itu nampak indah di matanya.

Naruto bersyukur telah memiliki fantasy yang berlebihan. Sebelum ia bertemu Sasuke-Sensei tercintanya, remaja laki-laki itu sudah banyak membaca dan menonton _echi,_ dari JAV dan semua yang berbau _hentai._ Walaupun tanpa pengalaman nyata pun ia bisa menjadi pro dalam hal ini. Salahkan otaknya yang bejat, dulu ia mengoleksi semua jenis bintang perempuan, namun akhir-akhir ini koleksinya penuh dengan laki-laki cantik sebagai bahan referensi.

"Sasuke-Sensei… kau sangat cantik." Ujarnya lalu mengecup dahi dan hidung guru muda tersebut.

Mata Sasuke terpejam, begitu sulit mengendalikan sensasi di tubuhnya. Otaknya yang jenius seolah tiba-tiba tumpul. Pikiran jernihnya menghilang ditutupi dengan kabut nafsu.

Harusnya Sasuke membenci dirinya sendiri. Dirinya telah gagal menjadi seorang guru. Bagaimana seorang pendidik membiarkan seorang murid menodainya? Apakah ini masih termasuk kasus pencabulan anak sedangkan dirinyalah yang mungkin akan disondomi?

"Naruto. Hah.." Guru muda itu bergumam.

Naruto yang melepaskan celana gurunya berhenti sejenak untuk melihat kenapa namanya dipanggil.

"Sasuke-Sensei…" Saling bertatapan dengan nafas berat, siratan mereka penuh dengan perasaan yang terhubung. Naruto merasa seolah tergelitik, mendapati iris mata hitam itu memantulkan wajahnya. Entah apakah itu hanya perasaannya saja atau mungkin benar, ini membuatnya meleleh dengan kenyamanan yang hangat. 'Ahh… betapa ia mencintai Senseinya ini.' Wajahnya turun dan mencium bibir Senseinya. Tidak diduga Sasuke balas mengecup dan melumatnya.

Suasana berubah menjadi lebih rileks dan hangat. Ketika berciuman perasaan mereka menjadi terhubung, dan seolah kupu-kupu menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang saling menempel dan menggesek.

"Hahh… Sensei… aku tidak tahan lagi. Bisakah aku melakukannya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dasar- murid idiot!" Sasuke mencacinya, tapi bukan berarti itu sebuah penolakan.

"Izinkan aku…" Naruto bergerak ke bawah, meraih kaki Sasuke di dekitar bahunya agar pinggul putih itu terangkat. "Aku ingin merasakan semua dari tubuh Sensei."

"Eng-ngah…" Pinggang Sasuke bergetar ketika lidah Naruto menjilat area duburnya. Ia tidak menyangka muridnya tersebut akan melakukan itu. Seperti binatang yang bernafsu, benda lunak itu berputar-putar, menggeliat di bawah sana dan berusaha menggali lubangnya. "Ah Naru- berhenti!" Mulutnya mengatakan tidak, tapi tubuhnya merespon lain. Sasuke sedikit merasa takut, namun tidak melarang dengan benar apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada tubuhnya.

"Bukannya enak dibagian sini?" Gumam bocah pirang itu.

Sasuke menoleh menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dan mengigit bahunya.

Bagian di bawah sini sungguh menarik. Ia tahu jika sosok pemuda ini sangatlah sempurna. Sasuke memang tampan dan keren, tapi dia juga sekaligus cantik. Kulitnya yang putih kontras dengan rambut hitam benar-benar sangat menawan. Tidak akan ada yang tidak tertarik setelah meliriknya. Dan ia beruntung dapat menikmati area tubuh pribadi Sasuke, tang sangat terasa manis. Pantatnya yang bulat dan padat –sangat menyenangkan ketika diremas. Penisnya yang seperti lobak putih juga terlihat begitu lezat, tangannya menggenggam dan mengurut lobak putih dengan ujung pink itu, hingga precum semakin deras keluar dari sana. Dan anus yang di dalamnya memiliki warna kemerahan juga begitu lezat. Lubang yang aslinya tertutup rapat itu kini mulai terbuka, dan berkedut dengan meggoda ketika menanti untuk kembali dimanjakan.

"Mnnh-nah…" Tubuhnya bergetar tak terkendali. Penisnya dipijit terasa enak, dan pantatnya dijilat semakin membuatnya melayang. "Ahh~ cukup hah!" Sasuke mulai merasa terdesak. Rasanya ia ingin datang hanya dari ini. Tapi itu tidak lucu. Lelaki sejati mana yang datang dengan cepat?

Naruto menggeliat ke atas dan menatap Sasuke dengan memelas. "Boleh aku masuk sekarang?"

Sasuke balas menatapnya. Tubuhnya seolah menguap, dan sedikitnya tidak sabar untuk menanti sentuhan Naruto kembali. Tapi murid ini malah berhenti dan menatapnya seperti anak anjing. Padahal sejauh ini juga dia tidak melakukannya dengan izin. Jika saja tangannya bebas, Sasuke pasti akan menggeplak kepala Naruto.

Rasanya juga memalukan jika Sasuke harus menjawab 'ya', seolah dia setuju secara langsung dan senang menerima Naruto kecil di dalam tubuhnya. "Setelah ini aku akan menggantungmu!" Jawaban itu yang malah keluar agar Naruto tidak membuang waktunya lagi.

Naruto tidak peduli bahkan jika dia digantung setelah menodai Senseinya. Yang penting dia dapat mati dengan bahagia setelah ini, karena akhirnya dapat bersatu dengan Sang Sensei.

Pemuda pirang tersebut memposisikan diri dan mulai menusukkan kepala penisnya pada mulut anus Sasuke.

Ini pasti akan lebih menyakitkan ketika Naruto semakin memaksa masuk ke dalam. Sasuke mengigit bahunya untuk menahan erangan kesakitannya. "Ekh-" Rasa perih dari anusnya, menyebar kepersendiannya hingga sangat tegang.

"Sensei!" Naruto menggeram. Di dalam tubuh Senseinya begitu hangat. Penisnya di remas, dan dia merasa akan meleleh. Seperti berada di dalam surga, hingga Naruto rela mati setelah ini, dia tidak akan menyesal seperti merasakan surga, dan berhasil melepaskan keperjakaannya pada Sensei tercintanya. Setidaknya dia telah berhasil meyelesaikan satu visi dalam hidup ini.

"Bergerak idiot!" Geram Sasuke tiba-tiba, ketika melihat Naruto hanya diam sambil menikmati dirinya sendiri. Tidak tahukah ia harus menahan rasa sakit disini karena rektumnya harus dipaksa merenggang?

Naruto mengangguk, dan dengan perlahan mulai bergerak. Awalnya dia bergerak dengan hati-hati dan terkesan canggung, membuat Sasuke semakin sakit. Memang dasar amatiran! Namun gerakannya semakin cepat dan dengan pasti menjadi mantap.

"AKH~!" Pandangan Sasuke muncul bintang-bintang. "Ngah~ ahh… Naru!"

Tidak disangka bocah ini cukup pandai dalam menemukan ritmenya sendiri. Irama sodokannya mulai cocok untuk menggesek dan masuk lebih dalam, hingga penisnya mengenai prostat Sasuke dengan benar. Awalnya ini benar-benar sakit, namun rasa sakit itu kemudian terasa membaik, dan agaknya mulai menjadi nikmat.

"NNh Sensei~!" Bocah pirang itu mengerang, memejamkan matanya sebelum kembali terbuka dan menatap Senseinya dengan penuh perasaan. "Sensei… sensei…" Tubuhnya menunduk untuk memeluk guru tercintanya. Bibirnya mengecup di atas kulit putih itu, dan sesekali menghisapnya gemas. "…sensei…!" Bibirnya terus memanggil Senseinya. Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat oleh kegiatan yang panas, dan perasaannya yang membuncah seolah ingin bocor namun tetap terbendung.

Akhirnya hari ini tiba. Beberapa hari berlalu, dan ia hampir tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah, semua itu hanya karena ia mengalami … _sexual frustration_.

"Ya… _dobe_!" Sahut Sasuke sambil mengatur nafasnya, heran dengan Naruto yang terus memanggilnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya, seolah dia terus ingin menidurinya dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Naruto masih tetap bergelayut di atas tubuhnya, sementara terus menggenjot dengan penuh perasaan.

Ahh… Sasuke-Sensei benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dialaminya. Hanya dengan menatap wajahnya… atau hanya mendengarkan suaranya saja –sudah cukup membuatnya ingin menyentuhnya, menciumnya. Semua perasaan itu membuatnya gemas hingga setan di dalam otak Naruto terus menyoraki, agar langsung saja menerjang guru tampan itu. Menggunakan tekadnyalah selama ini ia dapat bertahan.

Hanya dengan keberadaan Sasuke saja itu sudah cukup membuatnya bernafsu, dan beberapa hari yang lalu gurunya tersebut malah menggodanya. Membuatnya tidak bisa tidur di malam hari, dan langsung tegang hanya dengan membayangkan sosok Sasuke. Inilah alasan dari keabsenan Naruto pada pelajaran Sasuke selama ini. Karena Naruto tidak tahan untuk menahan burungnya agar bersikap lebih tenang dan tidak lebay jika bertemu dengan guru tampan tersebut.

Mengocok tiga kali seharipun bahkan tidak cukup.

"Hahh… Sensei! Betapa aku mencintaimu…"

'lebih dari yang kau tahu'

Gumam Naruto yang sebagian berlanjut di dalam hati.

Jika bukan karena cinta, ia tidak mungkin akan seperti ini.

Ketika merasakan kepalanya disentuh, Naruto mendongak. Bocah itu tidak sempat memikirkan bahwa Sasuke telah melepaskan ikatannya sendiri. Kedua tangan putih itu telah menangkup wajahnya, dan membawanya untuk sebuah ciuman. Tubuh Sasuke yang lebih panjang harus menunduk untuk meraih pelajar kelas 10 tersebut.

Mata biru tersebut melebar, tidak menyangka Sasuke akan benar-benar menciumnya, terutama dengan sangat lembut. Naruto dapat merasakan perasaan di dalamnya. Membuatnya ingin meleleh, sementara penisnya bereaksi semakin besar dan berkedut. Naruto hampir ingin datang.

"Ahh~" Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. "Kau benar-benar bisa membesar?!" Keluhnya, dengan siratan sulit percaya. Remaja ini masih memiliki waktu panjang untuk tumbuh. Hanya dengan ukurannya sekarang saja sudah cukup pas dengan tubuhnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan beberapa tahun lagi? 8 tahun juga waktu yang sangat panjang untuk benar-benar berubah. Sasuke berharap Naruto akan dapat tumbuh lebih tinggi darinya. Tidak sabar menanti Naruto dewasa, dan tentu saja ia tidak ingin memiliki seme yang selalu menjadi pendek.

Tangan Sasuke tidak melepaskan Naruto, justru memeluk kepala kuning tersebut.

Naruto seolah terhipnotis setelah mendapatkan balasan dari Sasuke. Membuat semangatnya mencapai maximum. Bergerak semakin cepat dan keras. Tubuh Sasuke terhentak-hentak sementara masih berpegangan pada Naruto. "N-nahh… hah-ahh~"

"Aku mencintaimu… cinta kamu- Sensei… Sasuke…" Mereka sudah mendekati klimaks, tidak sabar untuk segera menembak, Naruto dengan keras menggesek penisnya pada dinding anus Sasuke, memancing kenikmatan yang lebih untuk merambat menuju ke puncak. "Aku cinta-"

"Dobe! Aku tahu… berhenti berbecara dan sentuh milikku." Sasuke juga merasa hasratnya sudah berada di ujung, namun ia tidak mungkin dapat menembak tanpa rangsangan disana, ia tidak terbiasa dengan anal sex dan ini pertama kalinya.

Tangan tan itu meraih penis Sasuke, dan mengocoknya cepat seirama dengan pinggulnya sendiri.

'Ah- AAAHH~!" Muatan spermanya benar-benar di ujung tanduk. Cairan putih itu segera keluar setelah mendapatkan beberapa pompaan. Tubuh putih atletis Sasuke mengejan, tangannya menjambak rambut Naruto, mengubur wajah tan itu pada dadanya. Rasanya begitu nikmat dengan dirangsang depan belakang. Tidak buruk juga menjadi penerima, sehingga dapat hanya berbaring dan dimanjakan.

"Mnngh Sasu-kee…!" Berikutnya Naruto menyusul, menembak dengan keras setelah terus mendapatkan pijatan erat yang seolah akan menghisapnya. Otot remajanya menegang, dan keringat membuat kulit tannya terlihat eksotis saat dia mengejan.

"Bodoh! Jangan datang di dalam!" Sasuke sedikit merasa kesal, mereka bahkan tidak memakai kondom. Rasanya aneh ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat meleleh dari dalam sana. "nn…" Harusnya Naruto datang di luar. Dasar murid amatirannya yang luar biasa ini!

Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk dan menenggelamkan mukanya di ceruk leher Sasuke setelah mengeluarkan penisnya.

"Apa lagi ini?" Tanya Sasuke bosan. Ia dapat merasakan lehernya terasa hangat dan lembab. Harusnya Sasukelah yang menangis karena dirinyalah yang diperkosa, terlebih oleh anak yang masih belia, ini benar-benar memalukan. Sasuke tidak dapat membayangkan jika orang lain tahu. Membuatnya merasa ingin menangis namun yang keluar hanyalah tawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Sensei. Hiks. Kumohon, jangan benci aku!" Pinta Naruto yang sesenggukan namun terlihat tidak akan melepaskannya itu. Takut Sasuke benar-benar akan marah kali ini, dan tidak mau peduli padanya lagi.

Tidak tahukah jika dia berat?

Sasuke hanya berdecak. "Dobe! Mana mungkin aku membenci muridku sendiri."

Naruto akhirnya memisahkan dirinya sedikit untuk melihat wajah Sasuke.

Wajah dengan garis kumis kucing itu memiliki alis yang berkerut dan bibir yang gepeng. Membuatnya nampak konyol dan jelek, tapi masih agak menggemaskan. Tangan Sasuke bergerak dan mengusap kepala kuningnya dengan penuh tenaga, membuatnya lebih berantakan hingga menutupi mata.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin hanya sekedar menjadi murid Sensei." Ucap Naruto masih sambil mewek. Mata memelasnya mengintip dari balik poni pirangnya yang berantakan.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dan membersihkan tenggorokannya yang kering sebelum berucap. "Aku akan memikirkannya jika kau berhasil menjadi 10 besar di ujian kenaikan besok."

Naruto berkedip beberapa kali. "Ta-tapi sepuluh besar dari ratusan murid itu mustahil." Yeah… itu benar-benar mengingat selama ini Naruto berada di peringkat terakhir dari seluruh murid. Banar-benar perbedaan yang besar dan akan menjadi keajaiban jika itu terjadi.

"Baiklah… jika kau menjadi 10 besar di kalasmu saja." Putus Sasuke kemudian, sengaja memberikannya keringanan. Tapi Sasuke meragukan jika Naruto dapat melakukan hal itu. Jadi ia santai-santai saja. Rasanya masih tidak mungkin untuknya berkencan dengan anak kecil.

"Benarkah Sensei akan memberikan aku kesempatan jika aku masuk peringkat 10 di kelas." Mata biru lebar itu menatapnya dengan binar terang, seolah melihat kiamat tidak jadi datang, dan muncul sebuah hari yang cerah.

"Hn,." Sasuke hanya meyakinkannya dengan gumaman kecil.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke-Sensei memberinya kesempatan. Naruto merasa seperti mimpi karena biasanya ia hanya ditolak.

"Hn,."

"Setelah itu aku dapat menjadi special untukmu, kemudian dapat mengajak Sensei berkencan."

Sasuke memikirkannya sejenak, lalu menjawab lagi dengan "Hn,."

"Benarkah?" Bibir Naruto mulai tersenyum, seolah matahari telah terbit, cengirannya yang hangat telah kembali.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Sampai kapan ia harus menanggapi idiot ini dengan pernyataan yang sama?

"Benarkah? Benarkah?"

"Idiot! Menyingkir dari tubuhku! Kau berat bodoh." Kesal Sasuke mendorong tubuh bocah itu dari atasnya.

Tapi Naruto merasa begitu gemas dan tiba-tiba memeluknya kembali dengan erat, membuat Sasuke kaget dan hampir kembali terjatuh gara-gara itu. Gigi Naruto bergemretak karena menahan perasaan suka citanya. "Terimakasih. Aku benar-benar cinta-cinta-cinta Sensei!" Seru anak itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah! Sekarang lepaskan!" Perintah Sasuke. Heran dengan muridnya satu ini. Kenapa menjadi lebih energetik daripada biasanya, padahal beberapa hari ini bocah itu terlihat murung. Seolah sex telah membuatnya tercharger.

Naruto masih tersenyum mengamati Sasuke yang sedang sibuk merapikan pakaiannya kembali.

"Berdiri!" Perintah guru muda itu pada Naruto yang mendongak menatapnya. Naruto mengikuti perintah dan berdiri di depan Sasuke. "Urus pakainmu juga _dobe_!" Sasuke memperingatkan bocah itu, tapi dirinya sendirinyalah yang bergerak merapikan seragam Naruto. Dan menepukanya setelah selesai dalam beberapa menit.

Naruto hanya senang menatapnya. Rasanya begitu bahagia ketika Sasuke-Sensei memperhatikannya dan merawatkannya. Namun ketika teringat kembali kejadian tadi siang, dimana guru wanita berambut permen karet intim dengan Sauke-sensei membuat senyumannya luntur.

"Tapi Sensei-" Wajah bocah itu kembali merengut dan menatapnya dengan tampilan ngembek.

"Apa lagi?" Sasuke sangat tidak suka melihat ekspresi itu. Tidak hanya mengesalkan, tapi muka Naruto juga menjadi tidak sedap dipandang. Sasuke menjadi berpikir jika ternyata cengiran bodoh itu adalah wajah terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Naruto, terkesan polos dan ceria, walaupun terlihat bodoh.

"Jangan mendekati Sakura-Sensei lagi! Apa kau benar-benar menciumnya tadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan kesal.

Sasuke tahu jika bocah ini pasti cemburu. Tapi entah kenapa cara wajah cemburunya agak membuat Sasuke jengkel. Mungkin akan jauh lebih baik jika muka cemburu Naruto lebih dewasa dan tampan. Sayang… orang yang ada di depannya memang benar-benar bocah.

"Bodoh. Kau salah paham dan seenaknya menyimpulkan sendiri."

"Apa maksud Sensei?"

"Aku tidak mencium Sakura." Sasuke memungut tasnya. Ia berniat untuk segera pulang karena hari sudah menjelang petang. Ini sudah sangat terlambat dari jadwal biasanya. Sialnya, pantatnya kini terasa sakit. Apa seharusnya ia beristirahat sejenak? Rasanya perih dan ngilu untuknya berjalan sehingga ia harus pelan-pelan. Onyksnya melirik Naruto yang masih ribut sendiri. Membayangkan untuk digendong seme kecilnya ini… tidak-tidak! Itu memalukan. Bahkan jika umur mereka terbalik, menjadi pemuda yang digendong tetap memalukan. Apa sih yang dipikirkannya?

Karena masih penasaran dan belum mendapatkan jawaban yang mantab, Naruto mengikutinya dan masih terus bertanya. "Benarkah kalian tidak berciuman? Sakura tidak mencium Sensei."

Sasuke lelah menanggapi pertanyaan yang sama. Lebih baik konsentrasi untuk berjalan lurus. Kenapa bocah ini susah diberi tahu sih? Terus bertanya berulang-ulang…Terutama Naruto juga tidak peka.

"Sensei…"

"Hn."

"Jawab dengan lebih panjang…!"

"Hnnn…"

"Senseeii…" Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Sasuke, hingga mereka keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Dan berlanjut untuk pulang bersama.

Hmmm… Sore yang indah…

_FIN_

JANGAN MENILAI ORANG HANYA PADA PENAMPILANNYA.

Dan jangan meremehkan bocah naif yang kekanak-kanakan. Apalagi bocah jaman sekarang ganas-ganas (eh?) pikirannya mengalahi orang dewasa. #tepukjidat


End file.
